


Weak

by Fxndom_Trash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxndom_Trash/pseuds/Fxndom_Trash
Summary: Klance AUTW// Alcohol and drug addiction. Gangs, fights, and strong language. Please read ahead at your own risk <3Inspired by the song 'Weak' by AJR/~/Lance spends a lot of time with music. Making music, writing music, listening to music, remixing music. He also enjoys clubbing. He does it a lot with his best friends, the gang that they called 'Voltron'. Fairly well known in their area of town. Pidge, his best friend, constantly tells him that he has an alcohol addiction and he needs to sort it out. Get therapy and rehab or something like that. He won't admit to it, though.Until he meets Keith.Keith is also into music. Maybe not so much as Lance. He's an artist, who gets his inspiration from music. He also enjoys clubbing. So, when his friends Pidge and Romelle invite him to the club with their gang, he can't turn down the invite.He smokes, and he's aware of his addiction. Heck, his brother reminds him every day how bad it is for him. And he's trying his best to sort it out. It just takes time, and lots of hard work.





	1. Play That Song

**Author's Note:**

> https://img.youtube.com/vi/KFuZl90DoSU/0.jpg

 What if there was a world in which soulmates existed? A world in which there is the possibility of finding the person that you're truly meant for? And when you find that person, and have a conversation with them, a heart of their favourite colour is tattooed on the inside of your wrist. What if that world was a reality, but a reality far from your own..

Lance Charles McClain, a 21 year old DJ from Cuba. He had lived in New York for a while, but had spoken English longer. He may have been born in Cuba, but his accent wasn't noticeable due to how much time he had spent in America even before moving out of his parent's house to go to a large private school in the centre of the city. Lance was a talkative person, so he was told. He had always been sociable and happy, having many close friends throughout his childhood and even now. He had always wondered why he hadn't yet found his soulmate. Surely, out of the many people he knew, he would have found them? Yet he was alone. His best friend, Hunk, had found his soulmate when they started school and he stood up for her on the playground. Her name was Shay, and now the two of them were dating. They both had yellow hearts on their wrists. Pidge, another of Lance's best friends, also hadn't yet found their soulmate. But that didn't surprise Lance. They spent all their time online. Allura had found her soulmate, but they were not yet dating. She had a baby blue heart on her wrist. Neither of them knew who it was.

Then there was Lance's older sister, Veronica. She was getting married to her soulmate, Acxa, soon. The two girls were definitely happy. Lance, being a DJ, had been left in charge of their playlist for the after party. Certainly not the easiest task, seeing as he was clueless to Acxa's music taste.

There was another thing about Lance that he refused to admit to himself, let alone anyone else: his 'slight' alcohol addiction. It wasn't something he was proud of. God, far from it. But he also didn't have time to get help for it, nor did he care enough to go through the effort of booking therapy. He also didn't have the money but that was another undiscussed matter.

Currently, he was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. The dull glow of the moon outside his window wasn't enough light, so he had a desk lamp reflecting against the wooden desk. A sheet of paper sat there, scribbled with many songs that fit his sister's music taste. He knew which ones she'd like, but he was still yet to decide on this playlist because he didn't know what Acxa would like. He groaned and leaned back on the chair. The playlist was one of those things he sort of had to be sober for. And it was killing him. He'd have to find some way of talking to Acxa. Well, he could just ask Veronica to ask her but that would probably be too suspicious. And he needed to talk to his sister's fiancé anyway, seeing as he hadn't had a conversation with her in which Roni wasn't constantly listening or talking. Yeah, damn, that was sad.

Lance narrowed his eyes at the sky outside the window. He adored the night sky - it was always something that calmed him when he was stressed like this. The sky and the sea. The way the stars glimmered and the waves sparkled, the way the colours in the sky merged and swirled and the way the sea rolled calmly in the soft breeze.

The sea and sky was always something he saw often back in Cuba. The sea wasn't too far and the sky...god, it always seemed to be clear. He could stare out his bedroom window for hours just admiring it and daydreaming. When he was younger, he had wanted to be a pilot. To explore the universe, and all the different planets. To discover new alien races, to protect the world from evil forces. And yet, here he was, sitting at a desk in a small apartment in New York. All because he didn't have the inspiration to chase those dreams. Stuck with the same dreary schedule: wake up, get some food, shower, watch tv, down a glass of wine, and work on the playlist. The playlist that was supposed to be done in...a few weeks? And he was still fucked and out of ideas. Maybe it was because, in the past few nights, he'd spent his time at the club with Pidge and Hunk. He only had one song that he was definitely using on the playlist - Play That Song by Train.

Pidge and Hunk. It was typical with those two. Pidge was old enough to get in, but not to drink. And Hunk didn't drink anyway. But they were more than willing to play stupid drunk games with him like Seven Minutes in Heaven with the others in the club. Still more than willing to drag him away when he got into a fight with Lotor. Honestly, he didn't deserve them. And yet there they were, every day, helping him and distracting him and letting him have the fun and independence that he'd always longed for as a child, not knowing that it would pretty much ruin his life.

Sometimes Lance longed to be back in his little seven year old body back in Cuba. He longed for his mother's hugs, longed for his father's pride. His twin sister, Rachel, teasing him mercilessly for this or that. Veronica holding him when he would cry, playing with him when everyone else was busy or uninterested. It's weird how Veronica always had time for him, yet when they started school in America she drifted away. And now he was making her wedding playlist. That's just how life works, though. You drift away from some people, reunite with others. Not everybody stays in your life forever. The only person who is ever guaranteed to leave a lasting impression on your life is your soulmate, because they leave a physical impression on you. That's the cruelness od this world. You may find them, but you may also never know them.

The sky that night was slightly clouded over, the stars not visible at all from his window. The only thing that reminded him that it was the same sky he stared at night after night was the soft glow of the moon. Typical, that the sky matched his mood. He could really do with getting up and doing something somewhat productive rather than sitting on a hard seat and leaning against a wooden desk, groaning in frustration every five seconds. But if he got up, he'd find his way to the refrigerator, and before he knew it he'd be sitting on the couch with fuzzy vision and a tipsy smile on his face.

Lance sighed once more, feeling the soft vibration of his phone in his pocket indicating that someone was calling him. Had it been any other day he would have ignored it and focussed on work but right now he had nothing to do so he pulled it out and swiped to answer the call from Pidge. "Hey Lance. You busy?" their voice spoke through the phone. He bit his lip for a moment, unsure of whether to tell them about how much he was struggling with it. "No, not really. Why?" he said before he could stop and think about his answer. "Wanna come with me and Hunk? To the club, that is. My friend Keith is gonna come too." Lance paused once again. He should say no. He should turn down the invitation and get back to what he was doing, seeing as he had stalled so much since his sister assigned him the responsibility. Yet again, though, the words left his mouth without permission "sure. When?" He stifled a groan, as Pidge replied with "now. Get changed and Hunk'll come pick you up? I'll meet you there with Keith." "Sure. See ya." "Later."

Lance pit this phone down. Well, more like he threw it across his bed in an attempt to get the frustration of his own weakness out of his system. Since when had he ever been able to say no to an invite like that? Never! Exactly! And that was why he was now on his feet and riffling through his closet to grab a faded blue shirt and some white ripped jeans. He pulled these on after taking off his pyjamas, and then grabbed some blue converse hightops. He brushed his hair and teeth, even though he had done both of those about 5 times in the day just because it was something different to what he had been doing. He picked his phone back up off his bed, looking at the text from his friend that he was waiting outside, and grabbed his keys before exiting the apartment and locking the door. He jogged down the stairs and waved at Hunk as he ran over through the cold evening air to open the passenger side and slide onto the seat.

 


	2. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the smirks. "Nothing. Just watching you admire Lance." Pidge teased. Keith's cheeks heated up. "What? No! I wasn't admiring Lance!" he exclaimed, though maybe he was. Just a bit. He was kind of hard to not admire. He was beautiful, no secret there. But he was straight. And Keith was a gay mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> watch The Dragon Prince on Netflix you coward

Lance looked to Hunk with a raised eyebrow as they drove quietly towards the club, music softly emitting from the radio in an attempt to fill the silence. "Am I suddenly invisible? Because you haven't spoken to me since I got in the car." he asked, then added with a cocky smile "or is it because I'm just so gorgeous that it makes you nervous?" This made Hunk laugh quietly under his breath. "Sorry, I was waiting for you to say something to start the conversation," he explained. Lance was usually the one to do this, being his chatty and charismatic self. The music on the radio was some old song, and Lance fake gagged before changing the station. "Is that what you always listen to?" he asked his best friend. Receiving a nod, he gasped. "Hunk, this friendship is absolutely doomed!" he exclaimed. The song that came on this time was Somebody That I Used To Know. This time it was Hunk who quickly changed the station, knowing that this song was one of those 'breakup songs'. The ones Lance refused to listen to because they reminded him of long-gone ex girlfriends. But that one was the worst. That was the one that played on Lance and Allura's first date.

Now, Allura was the only girl who Lance ever felt a true connection to. He loved her more than anything, gave up so much and lost so much for her. He gave up on his dreams for Allura, instead his head now being filled with nothing but her laughter and smiles. But he knew, deep down, that neither of them were happy with one another. A few months into their relationship, he had found out that Allura had been cheating on him with Lotor. One of those fancy rich kids with lots of money and shiny hair. Pfft, she would have been better off staying with Lance rather than one of those fakes.

Thankfully, he wasn't paying enough attention to the music so he didn't hear the song. He was humming something else under his breath, the only song that he has actually settled on for the wedding. He was staring out the window at the dark sky, willing the clouds to disappear so that he could see the stars again. But nothing happened, and he just ended up turning back to Hunk and talking hurriedly the rest of the drive to the club.

Once they arrived, Hunk spotted Pidge standing at the doorway with someone else and pointed them out to Lance. The boy beside them had black hair- wait, was that a mullet? "Oh my god," Lance mumbled under his breath. Anyone with a mullet in the 21st century was doomed. This mullet boy was wearing a red jacket over a grey shirt and black ripped jeans. He had leather biker boots and fingerless gloves. "Emo." Lance commented to Hunk, who rolled his eyes and said, "you'll like him when you get to know him, Lance." Highly doubting this, he just sighed and followed him over to the other two. Pidge smiled. "Hey guys. Lance, this is Keith. Keith, Lance." they introduced the two to each other. Keith eyed Lance up and down, causing him to scowl and go slightly pink. "Stop that, mullet." he huffed, hands on hips as he did the same back to Keith. Definitely emo. "Pidge, why are you hanging around with emo kids?" he asked his friend, earning a sharp glare from Keith. "I'm not emo." he said stubbornly, now moving his arms to fold them across his chest as he gave Lance that 'dont fuck with me bitch' face.

Pidge laughed. "Glad to see you two are getting along already. Now, let's go inside." they teased, heading inside and shortly being followed by Hunk, Keith and Lance. This club was their usual, with the red and blue and purple and pink lights beaming onto a packed dance floor. Music blasted over the speakers, as though it were fighting to be heard amongst the loud chatter of people. They all took a seat at the bar, Lance ordering a drink. He looked at Keith, taking a sip. "Let me guess. You don't drink either." he said loudly as to make himself heard. "You guessed wrong, Sherlock." Keith replies bluntly, taking a seat beside him and ordering himself a drink. Lance was silent for a moment, but quickly began talking to Pidge again. Hunk joined in on their conversation, which left Keith sitting quietly beside Lance and sipping from the glass. He felt like an intruder. An outsider. Though, then again, not much different to how he felt all the time. Okay that was definitely an emo thing to say. Goddamnit Keith. He watched Lance, the way his beautiful blue eyes sparkled when he spoke about something he was passionate about. He watched the small changes and details, like the way he knit his eyebrows slightly when he was listening to his friends talk with great concentration. The way he kept gulping air before he spoke, as though he were clearing his throat. The way he moved his hands around when he spoke. This boy was definitely something special. If he hadn't turned up and immediately insulted him, then maybe Keith could get to know Lance. But there was no hope of that now.

They sat like this for a while longer, Keith joining in on odd subjects that interested him. Like stars, and music. Pidge mentioned that he was an artist, and he went bright red and stammered, "n-no, I just like drawing and stuff." Lance looked kind of amazed, maybe even awed. Eh, it was probably just the alcohol. Pidge had let him know beforehand of that slight...problem.

In the middle of a heated debate about whether the sea or sky was better (Lance and Keith argued for sky, Hunk and Pidge for sea), someone else approached them. He was tall, with white hair tied in a low ponytail that ran down his back. He had a smirk on his face and a girl by his side. She was beautiful, with dark skin and curly white hair in a bun. She wore a pink dress, the boy wearing a purple and blue shirt. "Ah, what a surprise. Lance McClain, Katie Holt and Hunk Garret." he said, though he didn't sound surprised. Lance's gaze immediately fell on the girl, and his eyes widened. He caught his breath. "Lotor. Allura." Pidge said sharply, clearly not at all pleased by their presence. Lance clutched the glass between his hands and stared into it, saying nothing. "Where's the rest of your little gang?" Pidge asked again. Lotor smiled. "Oh, just over there. They don't waste time on people like you. It's only me who finds you mildly entertaining." he explained with a shrug. Allura, who had been quiet, looked at Lance. "Hello, Lance. How are you?" she asked. Hunk stayed quiet, but Pidge scoffed. "Since when do you care?" They hissed, now at Lance's side with a scowl. Keith stepped back, now beside Hunk, and quietly asked what was going on. Hunk explained about Allura and Lance, and that now Lotor had made it his mission to piss them off whenever they were here. It usually ended in Lance and Pidge physically fighting him, and everyone being kicked out. Keith looked at the four.

Lotor glanced at the glass in Lance's hand. "Drinking you pain away again, i see. When will you grow up, Lance? Life isn't all sunshine and rainbows. And it certainly isn't something you can change with a few drinks." he sighed, shaking his head in fake pity. Lance slammed the glass on the table and stood up. He poked a finger against Lotor's chest. "Don't baby me! You're the reason I do it!" he hissed. Lotor didn't hesitate to push him away, a look of disgust on his face. "Great. Now I need to wash my clothes. Come on, Princess, let's go." he said, taking Allura's hand and walking away with her. She sent an apologetic smile over her shoulder at Lance. She clearly meant it. But Lance wasn't buying it. He lunged forwards, but was stopped by Hunk's hands on his shoulders. "Lance, leave it for tonight. Let's just carry on with what we were doing. He won't bother us anymore." he said gently in his ear, guiding his best friend to another set of seats and buying him another drink. This time, Lance argued to stay at the bar and sit on the stalls for a while, just to think. Nobody argued. With Lance at the bar, Hunk and Pidge took this as an opportunity to explain the story to Keith in more detail.

Lance's vision was fuzzy, his head pounding. Yet he downed another glass, becoming vaguely aware of a girl beside him. She had blonde hair in pigtails, a yellow sleeveless dress on. Lance smirked. "Hello, beautiful~," he greeted. Then, putting his glass down, he made finger guns and said, "are you a cat? Because I'm feline a connection between us." This earned a flirtatious giggle from the blonde girl, who shuffled closer to him. "And who might you be?" she asked quietly, eyes meeting his. Lance's smirk never faltered, replying with, "Lance. And who are you, cutie?" "Nyma. It's a pleasure to meet you, Lance." she said with a flirty smile. Lance kissed the back of her hand. "The pleasure is all mine, Nyma."

Keith, who wasn't really paying attention to Hunk and Pidge's nerdy conversation about gadgets, glanced over at Lance. He narrowed his eyes. He was sitting with a girl, smiling drunkly and talking to her non-stop. He sighed. So Lance was one of those guys. Of course. He turned back to the others, whose conversation had stopped. "What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the smirks. "Nothing. Just watching you admire Lance." Pidge teased. Keith's cheeks heated up. "What? No! I wasn't admiring Lance!" he exclaimed, though maybe he was. Just a bit. He was kind of hard to not admire. He was beautiful, no secret there. But he was straight. And Keith was a gay mess.

Lance and Nyma spoke for a while, learning lots about one another. They were quite close now, by physical distance, so Lance took this as a chance. He leaned in and closed the gap between them, gently pressing his lips against hers. She kissed back for a moment, but it wasn't anything heated. It was sloppy and meaningless, only lasting a few moments before she stood up. "It was lovely talking to you, Lance. But I've gotta go see my friends now." she apologised, smiling before running off to someone else that Lance couldn't quite make out in the crowd. He sighed, finished his drink and glanced up again to see Keith standing over him. His vision was growing fuzzier. The world seemed to be spinning and his head was pounding even more. Of course, he wasn't new to this feeling. He knew he was drunk. But why Keith was there was beyond him. "Lance, maybe you should go home." Keith said sternly, offering his hand to help him up. Lance scowled. "And maybe I shouldn't." he slurred. Keith rubbed his temples and groaned. "You need to go home and get some sleep. It's late and you're wasted. I can walk you home if you want, but please just do as I say." he begged. Lance sighed. He took Keith's hand and pulled himself up, letting go but leaning against him slightly for support. "Fine." he grumbled. Keith nodded at Pidge and Hunk, waved goodbye and led Lance outside. He had his bike, but he couldn't exactly drive that. He wasn't really drunk, just a bit tipsy, but he still shouldn't be driving. Besides, he had Lance to think about. He needed fresh air and water, so that's exactly what Keith got him. He handed him a bottle of water and allowed him to lean against him as they walked. Lance finished it quickly.

Their conversation was limited on the way back to Lance talking aimlessly and making no sense. By the time they reached Lance’s apartment (Pidge had told him the address and handed him Lance’s keys), Lance was practically falling asleep against Keith. He opened the door and led Lance to the small couch in the living room. Once they reached in, Lance didn’t hesitate to flop down. He looked as though he were about to sleep, but as Keith walked away he called out, “Keeeeeeeithhhhhhh.” “What?” Keith groaned. “Can you stayyyyyyy?”

Keith rolled his eyes. “No, I can’t.” he said stubbornly. Lance pouted. “Keeeeeeeithhhhhh..” he whined. Keith groaned again, but couldn’t exactly say no. He sat on the floor beside the couch, but Lance whined again. “Nooooo, up here with meeeeee..” he mumbled. Keith blushed. “Go to sleep, Lance.” he said sternly. Lance whined once more. He had no choice but to get up off the floor and squeeze on to the couch beside him. There was barely enough room. He slid off, went to Lance’s bed and grabbed a blanket. He then draped it over Lance and got back on. It was uncomfortable and squashed, yet he found himself falling asleep shortly after Lance did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go, Lance is back in character ig


	3. Empty Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keith! Where were you?" "Out with Pidge. I told you." "All night?" Keith bit his lip. He could tell Shiro the truth, but he had a feeling that would get him a lecture so he decided to lie. "Yeah, we fell asleep at their apartment." he muttered. Adam appeared behind his husband, a small and knowing smirk on his face. It sent chills down Keith's spine. "Matt says otherwise. He told me that Pidge told him you wen home with Lance~" he teased. Keith's face heated up. "Adam! It wasn't like that, I swear. He was drunk, I was just helping! He asked me to stay!" Keith protested. Shiro spluttered. "Lance? Oh my god Keith." he laughed. He scowled. "Shut it, Shitogane. Bet you fucked Adam all night." "Keith! No I did not!" Shiro argued, now going red himself.

Keith blinked in the harsh light of the sun streaming through a window. He was unaware of his surroundings, having forgotten what had happened the previous night until he felt another person beside him. Lance. Fuck. He sighed, gently easing off the couch as to not wake Lance up. He looked at him. God, he looked adorable when he slept. Peaceful and happy. Lance curled into the empty, warm space that Keith hand left and sniffled slightly. Keith blushed, stood up, and tucked the blanket properly around Lance's shoulders. How he slept through the sun like that was beyond him, though then again, he had quite a few drinks last night.

Keith searched the whole house for Lance's bathroom and searched the medicine cabinets for some kind of painkiller to ease the hangover. His own wasn't too bad, just a slight headache, so he didn't need any. But there was nothing in there. He sighed, went back to Lance and took his phone.

Keith grabbed a pen and some paper from Lance's desk and wrote out a note.

There's nothing in the medicine cabinet, so I've just gone to get some. I won't be long. - Keith

Why was he even helping Lance? It was his own fault that he had a hangover, and Keith had sworn that he wouldn't help Lance with it when he woke up yet he felt obliged to go out and buy painkillers.

He wasn't long at all, arriving back at Lance's apartment to find him still asleep on the couch. Kind of relieved, Keith took one of the painkillers for himself and put the box on the coffee table in front of the couch. He then filled two glasses of water - one for himself and one for Lance. He placed one beside the painkillers along with a plate of toast. He looked back at him, a soft smile on his face as he fantasised kissing his cheeks before he left. Of course, he was conscious of Lance waking up if he did this so he settled on making sure the blanket was tucked around him properly and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead. He couldn't even explain his own actions as he scribbled another quick note.

You're welcome. - Keith

It wasn't long - it didn't need to be. He screwed up the other note and tucked it in his pocket before heading back out. The early morning breeze whipped his tangled hair around and blew his bangs in his face. He blew them out of his eyes, shoved his gloved hands in his pockets and walked hurriedly to the club where his bike was still parked safely. He let out a breath that he hasn't realised he'd been holding at the sight of it. Part of him had worried that someone has taken it in the night, but there wasn't a scratch on its shiny red paint. He ran his fingers over the metal, took his helmet and got on. He then sped down the road, enjoying the familiar feeling of the wind flowing past him as he rode. Every time his mind drifted back to Lance, all he had to do was furrow his eyebrows and concentrate on riding and he'd be gone.

Lance. He'd literally met him yesterday, and in the small space of time in which they'd known each other they had slept on a couch together. Keith had kissed his forehead. What the fuck? WHAT THE FUCK??? Why? His stupid tendency to act on instinct really pissed him off. He had no choice but to give in to his gut. Even if that meant kissing the boy he had known for 12 hours on the forehead. He was still mentally cursing himself for that, just the thought of it bringing a bright shade of red to his cheeks.

His mind was elsewhere as he pulled up to Shiro's apartment, a sigh escaping his lips as he pushed open the door and called into the silence "Shiro, Adam, I'm home." It wasn't long before he felt himself trapped in a a hug that could only come from his brother. He sounded worried as he spoke, "Keith! Where were you?" "Out with Pidge. I told you." "All night?" Keith bit his lip. He could tell Shiro the truth, but he had a feeling that would get him a lecture so he decided to lie. "Yeah, we fell asleep at their apartment." he muttered. Adam appeared behind his husband, a small and knowing smirk on his face. It sent chills down Keith's spine. "Matt says otherwise. He told me that Pidge told him you wen home with Lance~" he teased. Keith's face heated up. "Adam! It wasn't like that, I swear. He was drunk, I was just helping! He asked me to stay!" Keith protested. Shiro spluttered. "Lance? Oh my god Keith." he laughed. He scowled. "Shut it, Shitogane. Bet you fucked Adam all night." "Keith! No I did not!" Shiro argued, now going red himself.

Keith smirked a bit as Adam just rolled his eyes. "I'm going to work," his brother in law said as he kissed Shiro on the cheek and smiled at Keith. "Love you." Shiro muttered, earning the response of "you too, 'Kashi." before Adam drove off. He then let Keith inside the house and made them both some juice. Keith flopped onto the couch and took a sip of the drink. "So, about Lance.." his brother began. Keith sighed. "He's cute, but he's straight. I mean I don't like him. At all. Like that. I don't like his beautiful eyes and the feel of his smooth skin cuddling me. I don't like his annoying smirk or how adorably clingy he is when he's drunk. I certainly can't picture myself running my fingers through his hair, or reminding him daily of how much I love him." He hadn't realised he'd been making movements with his hands until Shiro grabbed one. "Blue heart, hm?" he asked as he rolled up his brother's sleeve to show the deep blue heart on his wrist. Keith blinked. Then went pink. "I-...I didn't notice that." he mumbled, looking away as he saw Shiro smirk. "Lance's favourite colour is blue. Everyone knows that." he chuckled, knowing that Lance would have been the only new person that Keith would have spoken to that night. Meaning that he had finally found his soulmate. And it was Lance.

~~

Lance sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. As his vision adjusted, he noticed the drink and toast left on then coffee table alongside some painkillers and small slip of paper. He took the medication, ate the toast and the glanced at the note from Keith. He smiled slightly to himself. Mullet had gone out of his way to make Lance breakfast, hm? Cute. Not in a gay way, of course. He was straight.

As he put the note down, something caught his eye. A red heart on the inside of his wrist. He struggled to recall last night's events, but after a while he began to remember the girl at the bar. What was her name? Nina? Nora? Wait. Nyma! That's it. Nyma must be his soulmate. Damn, he had it good if a pretty girl like her was his soulmate. He sighed happily to himself, already fantasising their life together as he grabbed his phone and phoned Pidge to ask if they wanted to hang out. He had nothing better to do besides work on the playlist, and he wasn't in the mood for that today. At this rate he knew he wouldn't get it done by the wedding but he couldn't care less right now. He'd only be letting himself and his sister down. Not a change from normality. Within moments of talking to his friend he was up and out the door.

~~

"He's adorable, Shiro! He fucking whined at me to stay with him!" Keith gushed. It was nearing the evening and he'd stayed in with his brother all day. Adam smirked from the couch opposite them. "Hm, seems like Keith has a serious case of lovesickness." he teased his brother in law. Keith scowled. "I'm not in love. It's just a stupid crush. So what if he's my soulmate? I'll hate him by the end of the week. I can tell." he argued. "Bet." Shiro said with a smirk. Adam and Keith simultaneously gasped. "Shiro did you just..use a meme???" Keith snorted. Shiro looked at him, clueless. "What?" Adam was literally choking, doubling over and clutching his stomach as he laughed hard. "Oh my god Takashi." Shiro was still confused.

Adam only laughed more at his husband's confusing, and Keith took that as his queue to leave. He headed upstairs to his room, grabbing his phone and sitting by his window. He opened it and lit a cigarette as he texted Pidge. 'Do you have Lance's number?' He took a drag, exhaling lightly and watching the smoke drift out of the window. It looked so harmless. Hard to think that it could potentially destroy him. Hard to think he cared.

~~

Pidge was still with Lance when they received Keith's text. They scoffed at their phone, causing Lance to look up from putting on a face mask in his apartment. "What's so funny?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Pidge shook their head. "None of your business. Go back to being gay." they replied, quickly texting Keith his number as they heard Lance gasp. "I'm not gay!" he huffed. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

An hour later they were on the couch, Lance crying at the Lion King despite having watched it too many times to be healthy. Pidge hugged a pillow to their chest and rolled their eyes at him. "So, about that heart. Do you know who it is?" they asked. Lance nodded. "Remember that girl from the bar? It's definitely her. It couldn't be anyone else. She's the only new person I spoke to." he replied with a small shrug and satisfied smirk. Pidge shook their head. "You spoke to Keith for the first time." they reasoned. Lance rolled his eyes this time. "I told you, gremlin, I'm not gay." "And I told you, Lance, whatever helps you sleep at night." "I don't even like Keith. He has a mullet, Pidge. A MULLET. It's the 21st century!" he replied, folding his arms and edging as far away from his friend as the small couch would allow him to. Which, for the record, wasn't very far.

At that moment he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out, to see a call from an unknown number. He looked at Pidge. "Is this a joke?" he asked, suspicious because of the perfect timing. "That's Keith, dipshit. I'll leave you two alone." They laughed, not hesitating to jump off the couch and run out the door. Lance sighed. No choice but to pick up. "Hey Keith.." he mumbled into the phone, hauling himself up to get changed and go to sleep. "Lance. How you feeling?" Keith asked. "Better. Thanks for this morning, by the way. Sorry I kept you here all night." Lance chuckled, embarrassed as he swiftly changed and sat on his bed. "Nah, it's fine. Glad I could help." Keith replied. There was a moment when all Lance could hear was the shuffle of bedsheets as Keith put out the cigarette and sat down on his bed. "How are you not in bed yet? It's like, 12pm." "Pidge literally just left your house, McClain. You're one to talk." Keith replied smugly. "I was about to go to bed!" "Sureeeee."

"That doesn't answer my question. Why are you still awake?" Lance repeated. "Can't sleep. Insomnia." Keith muttered, leaning back against his wall and staring out of his still open window. Lance sighed. They spoke for a while longer, before Lance suddenly gasped. "What?" Keith asked. "You should join Voltron! I mean, you know literally everyone in it besides Allura and Coran but they'd love you anyway!" he exclaimed, clearly excited at the idea and just hoping that Keith would agree.

"No."

"But why?" Lance whined, pouting even though he knew Keith couldn't see it. "No, Lance. I don't wanna be part of your gang."

They dropped the subject there, talking for a little longer before Keith yawned. "You should go to sleep." Lance whispered. "I can't." "Want me to sing to you?" Keith scoffed. It sounded stupid but he couldn't help saying okay. "Promise you won't hang up?" "Promise. Not until you're asleep, anyway."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao the glory of AUs is that I can make Lance as out of character as I want and not have to worry about it not fitting canon :D but dw you'll have your goofball he's just like...really out of it when frustrated with the playlist. And when he's sober. BUT DONT WORRY ILL FIX IT LMAO I HAVE PLANS MY STRONG BOI WILL CONQUER THIS-


End file.
